My hearts always there with you
by Taichi Princess
Summary: After Kari dies, what's her dauthers reaction? This talks about her dauther and how her mom's death affects her life. This is kind of a sequel to "Holes in the Floor of Heaven". You don't have to read it before this though. Although it might clear some st


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Authors notes: This sequel wasn't really needed. But when I was reading the reviews I got for "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" I was wondering what Brittany's life was like. When TK was watching her, what was she thinking? Here are the answers. I know she sound mature in some parts, but so was Kari when she was a kid.

My hearts always there with you

33333

Brittany's Point of View 

I was being held in my dad- Takeru Takaishi's arms. I watched a box being lowered into the ground. It was all white, with roses painted on the sides. It reminded me of the kind I saw in a book one time. I knew only one thing; mommy was in there. 

"Bye bye mommy" I said waving. My dad looked and me with his teary eyes, and kissed me on the cheek. Someone was handing out roses, and my dad took one. I watched my uncle Tai kiss one, and drop it into the grave. My dad gave it to me, and I walked to the hole in the ground. Looking at the fairy tale box, I dropped the flower in. I turned around and saw my daddy crying. I don't like seeing my daddy sad. So I walked over to him, and he picked me up. 

"It's ok daddy," I whispered. I don't think he heard me though. My dad looked over to my uncle Tai who was walking over to the black limo. My dad called his name.

"Tai" Uncle Tai turned as we walked towards him. Dad handed me to my Uncle and took a step back. Uncle Tai smiled through his tears. I hugged him.

"Don't be sad Uncle Tai" I whispered. He let out a sob and hugged me back.

33333

The first, and only memory I had of my mommy, Kari Takaishi, is when I was three. We were sitting in the backyard; it was a beautiful, sunny day. It must have been early spring. My mommy was carrying me inside, and I was looking up and smiling. Mom had such a nice, caring face. Her eyes were so warm. So gentle.

Just from that memory, I know why my dad fell in love with her. That's my only memory I have of my mother, and it's to late to have anymore. Everyone says I look and act like my mom, but I don't think I do. I don't have the warm caring eyes of hers. I don't know anything about her, so how can I act like her? I loved my mother so much. Every friend I have has a mommy, but I'm a nine-year-old girl, without one. I walked over to my mirror. 

Just as I got there I heard someone call my name.

"Brittany" I smiled and looked outside.

"What Trisha" I yelled leaning out the window. Trisha was my best friend. She was a few months older than me. Her mom was Yolie. 

"We're having a water balloon fight. Girls against guys. Come on" 

"Ok. Give me a minute," I yelled back. I changed into my bathing suit and ran outside. We won after the guys surrendered. 

33333

I am ten years old now, and it's another warm sunny day. Today is the worst day of the year. It's mother's day. All my friends were out with their moms. But, now they're home, and we are playing tag. My dad's sitting on the front porch watching us. I looked over at him. He was really sad. My dad always had a hard time on Mother's Day. Just then, I almost tripped on a pothole. 

Daniel, Davis's Motamiya's child came up behind me and tagged me. I watched the brown hair, green eyed run away. He was about a year older than me. Just then, it started sprinkling. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I love the rain. It somehow makes me feel safe. 

"Brittany. Come inside" Dad yelled. I sighed mentally. 

"Dadddd…" I wined. 

"Britt, everyone else is going inside" I looked around and saw everyone was running to their houses. I sighed, this time out loud. 

"Ok" I walked into our house. The walls were newly painted. I wanted them purple, but daddy said they had to be white. I walked over to the TV and flipped trough the channels. Since there was nothing on, I walked over to the sofa and looked outside. I remembered that when I was a little kid dad told me something. 

He told me there were holes in the floor of Heaven, and how every time it rained… that was mommy crying because she wanted to be here with me. Tears started coming to my eyes. "I want a mommy," I said as a sob escaped my lips. I ran to my room and hugged my favorite stuffed animal. It was a brown bear that my mommy had given me right before she died. "I want a mommy," I cried a little louder. I kept repeating that. I guess I thought by saying it, it would make it come true. 

My dad stood right outside my room, tears falling down his cheeks. He opened it, walked over to the bed and hugged me. 

"It's ok," he whispered trying to calm me down.

"I want a mommy," I whispered once again. 

33333

Looking into the mirror, I saw a new person looking back at me. My hair was short, I had a natural tan, and everything else… but today was going to be the hardest day of my life. Yolie, my mom's closest friend had just left the room. But I didn't want her. I wanted my mom. I wanted my mom alone in a room with me. Fitting my veil, saying, that no woman, has ever looked this beautiful. This was the day I wanted my mom most of all. I looked at my wedding dress. My face was covered in by a veil.

But even under that veil, I could see tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. After a minute, my dad walked in. I looked at him. This was going to be the hardest part. Leaving my dad. Leaving the man that loved me more than life, the man that had been there for me all my life. 

"How do I look daddy?" I asked hoping for one answer. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look like your mother did on her wedding day" I smiled more than I ever did before. That was the only thing that mattered. My dad saying how beautiful I looked. I got off the stand and walked up to him. The music started. He gave me the most meaningful hug I even had in my life. We hooked arms and walked towards the doors. As they opened, I saw my love standing at the alter. Daniel Motamiya. 

My father walked me to the alter, and let go. As Daniel took my hand, I glanced back at my dad. His eyes had two expressions. One was loneliness, and the other, Hope. He sat down next to my soon to be father-in-law. I looked up at the altar. I reached the top with Daniel, and we took our vows. 

~*~

As they threw the rice, I felt for the first time, what it felt like to be Mrs. Brittany Motamiya. We walked into the reception Hall. Right as we got there, the rain started coming down. I looked around for my dad. He was standing by a window looking out at the city lights. He looked over at me and our eyes met. 

"Excuse me" I said to the people crowding around me. I walked over to him and took his hand. His eyes were filled with tears. 

"Daddy don't be sad," I said. "Cause I know Mama's watching now"

33333

My life went on. And my sadness for never having a mother went away a little. Although I still miss her with all my heart. Daniel was the perfect husband. Together we had three children. And I noticed each day they were born, it sprinkled. My fathered died at the age of seventy six. And now I know him and mom reunited. And I know that when I go, I will be with my mother that left so long ago. But right now, its my mission to stay with my children, and let them experience what I never did. 

33333

This is the result of hearing Holes in the Floor of Heaven and watching Stepmom (which was a really bad idea because it got me in hysterics). And some other stuff. Please R&R


End file.
